Current wireless mobile communication devices include microprocessors, memory, soundcards, and run one or more software applications. Examples of software applications used in these wireless devices include micro-browsers, address books, email clients, instant messaging (“IM”) clients, and wavetable instruments. Additionally, wireless devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A wireless device may be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics and to execute streaming audio and/or video applications. The transfer of Internet content to and from wireless device is typically facilitated by the Wireless Application Protocol (“WAP”), which integrates the Internet and other networks with wireless network platforms.
Typically a network provides a series of accounts to users to allow those users controlled access to the resources maintained and controlled by the network (e.g. files, data, programs etc.). In a wired network, wired terminals are provided at physical ports connected to the network. This facilitates control over who can access the network, as the ports can be located within secure locations. However, when wireless devices are introduced into the network, the notion of a secure physical port does not apply to the wireless device. For example, if a wireless device that is connectable to the network is lost or stolen, then an unauthorized person who obtains the device may attempt to access the resources of the network. With respect to wireless device communications, it can be useful to provide authentication services for the user of the account. Prior art systems do provide some authentication systems and services for wireless devices.
There is a need for authentication systems for accounts when they are accessed through wireless devices. A need therefore exists for an effective method and system for providing such authentication.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.